


Addiction

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: springkink, Guilt, M/M, Secret Affair, cross-faction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The consequences aren’t worth the addiction, but he can’t give it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its not exactly how I planned it, but I like it and it works. I hope they seem fairly IC; the only recent references I had time to run through for the two of them are the 1986 movie and some fanwork I recently read.

“Have you told them yet?”

Rodimus Prime wanted to scream. Once, _just once,_ he wished that Galvatron would leave him alone after an interface.

That the Decepticon wouldn’t ask him questions.

“I take your silence to mean no. Are you that ashamed of what we do here, Rodimus Prime?”

Rodimus on lined his optics and looked at his illicit lover. “I doubt that you’ve been running off and telling your subordinates all about it.”

“What I do is none of their business. But you Autobots are weak; always seeking validation in the opinions of others. What would they say if they knew?”

Rodimus looked away from Galvatron. “I know what they would say.”

“They wouldn’t just say things,” the Decepticon continued, undaunted by the Autobot’s obvious discomfort. “They would leave you. One by one, the loyal would decide that they simply couldn’t trust you and move on.

“And as they left, I would crush them. One by one. Your precious Autobots would die, and it would be your fault.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what? Stop telling you the truth? You should have thought of that before you began this little affair of ours.”

The Autobot leader turned back to his lover and pinned him with a dark gaze. “You don’t know the Autobots, and you don’t know me. This has nothing to do with the war.”

“So you keep telling yourself.”

With an angry cry, Rodimus drew back a fist and punched Galvatron. Then he pulled himself out of the makeshift recharge bay they were using and walked away.

He did his best to ignore Galvatron’s mocking laughter behind him. He tried desperately to believe that this would be the last time he met with the Decepticon like this, but he knew he would keep coming back.

And he knew that the Autobots would desert him, Matrix of Leadership or not, if they ever found out about it.  



End file.
